Fuerzas Ocultas
by Hikaru Kamizake
Summary: [Descontinuado, ver nota Cap. 4] Una medalla para kilobot llega a manos de un joven inocente, que sin saber el poder que recibió, se hace amigo del kilobot que ahora usa la medalla.
1. Medalla Misteriosa

**Fuerzas Ocultas - **_**By: Hikaru Kamizaki**  
Capítulo 1: Medalla Misteriosa_

El chico corría por las calles oscuras de Riverview. Eran casi las 10 PM. El chico entró en un callejón y subió por la escalera lateral de un edificio hacia la azotea. Sentía como un grupo de personas lo seguían, y sabía por qué lo seguían. Llegó a la parte superior del edificio y corrió hacia la puerta para bajar. Cuando estaba casi junto a la puerta, esta se abrió. Un chico, mas bajo que él, de cabello y ojos negros, vestido con un poleron rosa, pantalón azul, guantes azules y bufanda le cerró el paso, junto a otro chico, gordo, sin cabello y ojos negros, con una chaqueta oscura y una polera verde, con pantalones negros, guantes y bufanda también. El chico que había llegado corriendo, se dio vuelta para volver a bajar por la escalera, pero una chica mas baja que él, de cabello castaño cogido con una cinta roja y ojos castaños, vestida con un pantalón corto blanco, polera de manga larga celeste, guantes y bufanda junto a un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, con polera roja y pantalones café oscuro, con bufanda y guantes también, le cerraron el paso.

- No hay escape -dijo la chica sonriendo- hasta aquí llegaste.

El chico miró con odio a la chica, pero luego cerró sus ojos rojos y comenzó a reírse. Los 4 chicos lo miraron confundidos. El chico volvió a abrir sus ojos rojos, dirigiéndolos al chico junto a la chica. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul claro.

- Suzie, Masa, Kintora, Minitora..... que les hace pensar que no hay escape?.

- Estamos bloqueando las dos salidas Adachi, no hay forma de que te escapes de nosotros -dijo el chico llamado Masa sonriendo triunfante.

Adachi sonrió y se dio vuelta hacia donde no había nadie.

- Creen que me tienen atrapado -dijo- pero no saben que a mi nunca me atraparan.

- Eso crees Bansho Adachi! Ambiguous 2, transportar! -gritó la chica llamada Suzie, y al instante un kilobot verde y rojo apareció frente a ella.

- Skelbots, transportar! -gritó Masa, y 5 Skelbots aparecieron frente a él.

- Unitrix, transportar! -gritó el chico de poleron rosa, llamado Minitora.

- Exor, transportar! -gritó el último chico, llamado Kintora.

Los 8 kilobots rodearon a Bansho.

- Estás perdido -dijo Suzie- Ambiguous 2, ataca!.

El kilobot se lanzó contra Bansho, quién saltó sobre el kilobot verde y cayó de pie junto a Exor.

- Les dije que no me tendrían! Redrun, transportar!.

Un gran kilobot rojo apareció junto a Bansho, que puso la medalla en él.

- Modo acción Redrun! -gritó Bansho.

El kilobot pasó a modo acción rápidamente. Bansho sonrió triunfante.

- Tu demonio rojo no nos asusta -dijo Masa- Vamos equipo Skelbot!.

Los Skelbots se lanzaron contra Redrun, quién saltó y esquivó a sus rivales. Bansho corrió hacia Redrun y de un salto se montó sobre él.

- Que hace? -preguntó Suzie, sin entender las intenciones de Bansho.

- Redrun, corre! -el kilobot rojo comenzó a correr hacia el borde del techo del edificio.

- Suzie, se va a lanzar! -dijo Minitora, notando lo que planeaba el chico Adachi.

Era demasiado tarde. Redrun saltó del edificio. Bansho se aferró al cuello del kilobot y le dijo cerca del receptor.

- Planea hasta el edificio de enfrente.

El kilobot extendió sus alas metálicas y logró planear hasta el techo del edificio vecino. Bansho se bajó de él.

- Bien hecho Redrun, modo normal -el kilobot volvió a modo normal- sígueme.

Bansho salió corriendo seguido de Redrun. Bajó por la escalera lateral del edificio y siguió corriendo. Necesitaba buscar donde ocultarse de sus perseguidores. Llegó hasta un taller. Se detuvo en seco, pues vio que la puerta estaba mal cerrada. Corrió hacia allá y se metió al taller seguido de Redrun. Estando adentro, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el suelo, suspirando aliviado.

- Por un momento pensé que nos habían atrapado Redrun -dijo el chico mirando al kilobot, que se limitó a observarlo- ah, olvidé que no me entiendes.

Bansho se sonrió y se puso de pie, para observar bien su escondite. Ya lo conocía, había estado un par de veces ahí durante el día. Era el taller de la Srta. Nae.

- Bien, creo que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que esté seguro de que no me persiguen -se dijo a sí mismo.

De pronto, la puerta del taller se abrió, y Bansho se dio vuelta rápidamente mirando su kilorreloj.

- Redrun, en guardia! -le dijo a su kilobot, quién se puso en posición defensiva.

- No te preocupes Bansho, soy yo -dijo la voz de una chica, pero que no era Suzie. Ella entró al taller y cerró la puerta tras ella. Bansho bajó su mano.

- Redrun, desactivar.

El kilobot se quedó quieto, apagando sus ojos. El chico retiró la medalla y la puso en su kilorreloj.

- Como supiste que estaba aquí? -le preguntó Bansho enojado- si estás aquí para decirle a Kam lo que yo te diga, será mejor que te vayas.

- No seas así. Sabes que no estoy del lado de Kam en esto -dijo la chica, escuchándose molesta.

- Entonces estas de mi lado? -dijo Bansho sonriendo y acercándose a la chica.

- Tampoco, no estoy del lado de ninguno.

- Entonces? -ahora ya no estaba sonriendo, estaba enojado nuevamente.

- No estoy del lado de ninguno de los dos, y punto -dijo la chica- solo venía a darte algo.

Bansho miró desconfiado a la chica, que apenas podía distinguir bien, pues la luz en el taller era solo la que llegaba desde la calle.

- Que cosa?

- Te podría ayudar -la chica se acercó a Bansho y le cogió la mano, haciendo que el chico se sonrojase- Promete que no te meterás en líos

- Lo prometo -dijo Bansho, sonrojado, pero la oscuridad no le permitió a la chica notar ese detalle. La chica le puso algo frío y pequeño en la mano- eh?

- Cuídala, si Bansho? -dicho esto, se alejó corriendo y salió del taller, dejando solo a Bansho. El chico lentamente abrió la mano y contempló lo que la chica había dejado. Era una medalla kilobot, pero no como la que él tenía para Redrun. Bansho caminó hasta el cuerpo de Redrun y puso la medalla. Los ojos rojos se encendieron y se voltearon hacia Bansho.

- Eh? Eres tu mi kiloguerrero? -dijo Redrun en una voz bastante grave, mirando a Bansho.

- Así es, soy Bansho Adachi, y tu eres Redrun.

- Oh bien -dijo el kilobot algo desorientado- y donde estamos?.

Bansho estaba algo extrañado, nunca se había imaginado hablando con su kilobot.

- Ah, es una larga historia..... espera, deja traspasar unos datos a tu medalla.

Bansho miró su kilorreloj, donde estaba la antigua medalla de Redrun.

- Traspasar datos de medalla en kilorreloj a medalla en kilobot -dijo Bansho mirando su kilorreloj.

Kilorreloj Bansho: (KB) Traspasando datos, 20% completo.

- Espero que no haya problemas en el traspaso... -dijo Bansho en voz alta.

- Oh! Si que tiene experiencia de batalla esa medalla -dijo Redrun, asombrado por la experiencia que estaba recibiendo de su antigua medalla- bastante impresionante.

- Lo es, cierto? Yo también entrené esa medalla -dijo Bansho con orgullo.

- Pues si, se ve que eres un buen kiloguerrero -dijo el kilobot.

KB: Traspaso de datos completo

- Entonces, estamos aquí por que te persiguen? -dijo Redrun

- Si, así es -dijo Bansho- y creo que ya nos podemos ir

- Espera -el kilobot se volteo hacia la puerta- activar radar termográfico

La pantalla del kilorreloj se encendió. Bansho examinó en detalle, comprobando que no había nadie cerca.

- Bien, podemos ir Redrun, no hay peligro -dijo Bansho.

El kiloguerrero abrió lentamente la puerta del taller y salió seguido de Redrun. Caminó en silencio hasta su casa, y procuró no hacer ruido para no despertar a su padre.

(Al día siguiente, Secundaria Riverview).

Bansho entró en silencio a la secundaria. Estaba cansado, casi no había dormido, pero no por la persecución, sino por que Redrun no dejaba de hacerle preguntas sobre los recuerdos que había trasladado. Pensó unos minutos sobre el cambio de bando que había hecho. La verdad, justificaba que Kam estuviese tan enojado, pues le había dado a Bansho su mejor kilobot y este le había dado la espalda saliéndose de su equipo kilobot. Dejó de pensar en ello, cuando los 4 chicos de la noche anterior le cerraron el paso. Bansho puso los ojos en blanco y luego los fijó en Masa.

- Dile a tu equipo que no tengo tiempo, nuevo jefe -dijo Bansho usando un tono irónico, como recalcando indirectamente el hecho de que Masa solo era el jefe porque Bansho se había separado del equipo.

- Le diré a mi equipo que te diga que es tu fin -dijo Masa.

- Oh, que miedo -dijo Bansho, pero aparentando todo lo contrario, usando un dulce tono sarcástico.

- No me hables con ese tono -dijo Masa, mirando al chico de ojos rojos, furioso.

- Y como quieres que te hable?.

- Skelbots al ataque!.

Los 5 Skelbots de Masa aparecieron y se lanzaron contra Bansho, quién no se esperaba el ataque y no alcanzo a transportar a Redrun. Los Skelbots estaban ya apunto de golpearlo. Se cubrió la cara con los brazos, pero el impacto nunca llegó. Bansho retiró los brazos. Los Skelbots yacían en el suelo, y Redrun estaba frente a él, mirándole con sus amenazadores ojos rojos. Lo miró unos momentos, y sin saber como, se dio cuenta de que no era su kilobot. Observó fijamente a Masa, que miraba impresionado a alguien tras Bansho. Bansho se dio vuelta, y se encontró con una chica, de la estatura de Kam, con largo cabello castaño cogido en una trenza, piel un poco pálida, de grandes ojos verde oscuro, que iba vestida con guantes y bufanda como todos, un poleron verde (que le quedaba grande, parecía al menos dos tallas sobre su tamaño) y un pantalón negro con grandes bolsillos a los costados. Estaba enojada, con su brazo izquierdo en posición de dar ordenes con su kilorreloj. Los cuatro kiloguerreros miraron asustados a la chica.

- Que creen que hacen? -dijo ella enojada- no recuerdo haber escuchado a Kam diciendo que lo mataran.

- Ah bien.... -comenzó Masa sin saber que decir.

- Nada de "ah bien" -dijo la chica caminando hacia ellos- Si Kam te puso al mando, fue por que eres el mas capaz de dirigir a esta horda de idiotas, pero tus acciones son estúpidas, y si sigues actuando así le diré a Kam.

- Si jefa -dijo Masa en voz baja.

- Eres el jefe de este escuadrón, pero yo soy la jefa de todos los kiloguerreros, y pobre del que siga con esto.

Los tres chicos miraron nerviosos a la chica, pero Suzie no se mostró asustada.

- Ah si? A que no eres tan fuerte, Hikaru Agata -dijo mirando desafiante a la chica.

Hikaru miró de reojo a Suzie.

- Tu pedazo de lata de kilobot no vencerá a Redrun -dijo finalmente Hikaru.

- Cuanto apuestas? -dijo Suzie- Ambiguous 2, transportar!.

- Redrun, acábalo.

La batalla no duró ni dos segundos. Ambiguous 2 cayó al suelo, eyectando su medalla. Hikaru sonrió y miró a su kilobot.

- Bien hecho Redrun.

- No es nada -respondió en voz baja el robot.

- A la próxima Suzie, piénsalo mejor antes de tratar de enfrentarte a alguien superior -apenas Hikaru dijo esto, Masa les hizo una señal a su grupo y se retiraron. Hikaru suspiró y sonrió a Bansho, quién estaba mirando algo enojado.

- Por qué la cara, Bansho? -dijo ella, aun sonriendo.

- Nadie te pidió ayuda

- Trágate tu orgullo de una vez, si quieres para la próxima dejo que esos Skelbots te aplasten -dijo Hikaru enojada

- Pues deja que me aplasten, me da igual de todas maneras -apenas Bansho dijo esto, entró a la secundaria. Hikaru le miró enojada y entró también, hacia su salón.

(Salón 1-5 Secundaria)

Ikki se dejó caer en su lugar. Los hermanos Mocoso ya estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, leyendo apresuradamente los apuntes de Historia. Ikki suspiró, pues no había estudiado nada para ese examen. De pronto, la puerta del salón se abrió: Masa, Suzie, Kintora y Minitora entraron al salón y se ubicaron en silencio en sus lugares. Arika les miró de reojo y se puso de pie, caminando hasta el lugar de Ikki.

- No te parece extraño que lleguen todos tan callados?

- Je, ahí viene la razón -dijo Ikki, apuntando disimuladamente a la puerta, que se acababa de abrir y una enojada Hikaru entraba, sentándose de golpe en su lugar en la primera fila, junto a Zuru, quién se sobresaltó. Hikaru sacó un cuaderno de su mochila y comenzó a leer los apuntes de historia, de vez en cuando murmurando cosas sin sentido.

- Extraña esa chica Agata, no? -dijo Arika en voz baja a Ikki, quién asintió lentamente- Masa

Masa levantó su vista hacia Arika (Masa se sienta junto a Ikki)

- Que quieres Amazake? -preguntó Masa algo molesto

- Sabes que le pasa a Agata? -preguntó Arika

- Por qué tendría que saberlo? -dijo Masa molesto, pero nervioso, pues se supone que nadie sabe que Hikaru dirige a los kiloguerreros.

- Es que me dijeron que ayer estaba con ustedes -dijo Arika- me lo comentó Moyra, que los vieron a ti, Suzie y ella frente al arcade

- Ah, si, pero solo nos encontramos -dijo Masa nervioso- ahora disculpa Amazake, pero debo seguir leyendo mis apuntes.

Arika iba a decirle algo, pero justo entró el maestro. Todos fueron a sus lugares para comenzar la clase.

(Hora de salida)

- Me fue fatal en el examen -se quejó Ikki con su medabot Metabee

- Si al menos estudiases no sería tan mal -dijo Metabee

- Oh vamos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

- Como que? Babearte por Nae?

- Hey! ¬¬ -dijo Ikki dispuesto a seguir a Metabee, pero este se había alejado en modo acción a una gran velocidad.

- Hey Ikki! -era Arika, que se acercaba corriendo con su cámara digital- me dijeron que los kiloguerreros de nuestro salón, menos los hermanos Mocoso, han desafiado a Bansho a una robobatalla, vamos!

- Genial! -dijo Ikki- A ver si Bansho aun puede seguir las reglas.

Ikki siguió a Arika hasta el parque, donde los 4 kiloguerreros estaban esperando a Bansho, con sus kilobots en guardia. Habían muchos chicos en los alrededores.

- Y donde está Bansho? -preguntó Ikki a Arika.

- Debería estar aquí... -dijo Arika, buscando a Bansho en los alrededores. Pero él no estaba.

- Seguro se acobardó -dijo Masa sonriente- el ex-jefe es un cobarde

- A quién le dices cobarde? -dijo la conocida voz de Bansho. Caminó lentamente hacia el espacio despejado para la robobatalla- Los cobardes serán ustedes luego de que los derrote. Redrun, transportar!

El kilobot rojo apareció frente a Bansho, y esté puso la medalla.

- Vamos, a robobatallar! -gritó Bansho.

- Skelbots, ataquen!

- Ambiguous 2!

- Exor!

- Unitrix!

- Modo acción, carrera a toda velocidad y finalmente zarpazo eléctrico! -ordenó Bansho.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Los kilobots de los medaguerreros rebeldes se acercaron rápidamente a Redrun, pero este los esquivó con facilidad en su modo acción, luego volvió a modo normal y corrió hacia ellos a velocidad máxima, con sus garras extendidas, golpeándolos a todos con estás, que iban cargadas con electricidad. Los 13 kilobots cayeron al suelo eyectando sus medallas. Bansho sonrió triunfante.

- Oh no! -gritó Arika- todo fue tan rápido que no alcance a tomar fotografías uu

- Ahora podrás tomar fotos de la derrota de Bansho -dijo una voz conocida para todos.

- Kam! -dijo Ikki enojado, mirando al chico que se abría paso entre la multitud, seguido de su kilobot Blakbeetle.

CONTINUARÁ.....

Ok.... este fue el primer capítulo de este fic que tendrá exactamente 10 capítulos xD (los demás capítulos ya están escritos, todo depende del ánimo de los lectores (con un review me conformó uu)). Como pudieron notar, el fic gira en torno de mi personaje favorito (Bansho), lo que no significa que los demás personajes no serán tratados. De hecho, hasta aparecerá un personaje ya medio metido en el baúl de los recuerdos (entra en escena un medabot de ojos rojos, oculto en las sombras).... a ver si alguien adivina quién es =D. Bueno eso es todo. Y recuerden:

Mas Kilobots, Mas Poder!!! xDDD


	2. El poder de Redrun NeoX

**Fuerzas Ocultas - **_**By: Hikaru Kamizaki**  
Capítulo 2: El poder de Redrun Neo-X_

- Puedo acabar contigo fácilmente -dijo Bansho- prepárate Redrun.

El kilobot se puso en posición defensiva. Kam sonrió y puso su kilorreloj en posición de dar ordenes. Iban a comenzar, pero justo Hikaru Agata apareció entre ellos.

- Que hacen? -dijo enojada- Kam, deja de hacer el ridículo, quieres?

- Solo vengo a derrotarlo -dijo Kam en voz tranquila, sin dejar de mirar a la chica, que era de su estatura.

- Kam, solo por qué no quiere hacer lo que tu dices no significa que debas luchar con él, no seas cerrado de mente-dijo la chica.

- Acaso estás de su lado? -preguntó Kam, escuchándose enojado.

- No estoy del lado de ninguno -dijo Hikaru, después de estar unos segundos en silencio.

- Entonces no te metas -dijo Kam finalmente- Blakbeetle, ataca!

- Redrun, velocidad! -dijo Bansho a su kilobot, quién esquivó a Blakbeetle con facilidad. Arika comenzó a tomar fotografías, mientras Ikki observaba a Hikaru, quién miraba al suelo, furiosa.

- Blakbeetle, cañones láser!

Hikaru levantó su mirada, temblando de ira.

- Redrun, escudo!

Se acercó lentamente a Kam, sin dejar de temblar.

- Blakbeetle....!! -Kam se quedó en silencio, después de que Hikaru le diese una bofetada.

Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio. Kam estaba impresionado, mirando fijamente a Hikaru. Bansho estaba con la boca ligeramente abierta. Ikki miraba sorprendido en silencio, y Arika tomaba fotos.

- Te dije que no siguieras -dijo Hikaru enojada.

- No eres nadie para decirme que hacer -dijo Kam mirando a Hikaru, pero con una expresión que nunca le habían visto. Se veía derrotado.

- Ah sí? Eso crees? -dijo Hikaru desafiante

- Ya vete, Hikaru -dijo Bansho finalmente, caminando hacia ellos- esto es entre Kam y yo.

- Ah si? Entre Kam y tu, eh? Entonces, arréglenlo entre ustedes, pobre del que vuelva arrastrándose ante mi diciéndome que tenía razón! -le gritó Hikaru a Bansho.

- Pero Hika.....

- Nada de pero Hika, Bansho Adachi, ya me escuchaste, no quiero volver a saber de ustedes -dicho esto, Hikaru se fue. Bansho y Kam quedaron quietos mirándole como se iba, ambos sorprendidos. La multitud comenzó a disiparse, incluidos los medaguerreros rebeldes. Ikki estaba sorprendido. Necesitaba saber que relación tenía Hikaru con Bansho y Kam.

- Ikki, ya vamos -dijo Arika-

- Bien -respondió simplemente Ikki, siguiendo a Arika.

Ambos chicos se fueron donde Nae. La joven estaba reparando unos medabots.

- Hola Nae! -saludó Ikki alegremente- como estás?

- Muy bien Ikki

Ikki y Arika ayudaron a Nae en el taller, hasta las seis, cuando Metabee llegó al taller.

- Hola! -dijo Metabee, dirigiéndose a Nae

- Que tal, Metabee? -dijo Ikki- que ya no saludas a tu medaguerrero?

- No te vi -dijo simplemente Metabee, casi sin mirar a Ikki.

- Ya verás! -dijo Ikki enojado, lanzándose contra Metabee.

- Bansho! -interrumpió Nae la pelea entre Ikki y Metabee. El chico estaba pasando por frente al taller, con el labio sangrando, lleno de tierra- que te pasó?

- Nada que les importe -respondió el chico de mala manera, disponiéndose a caminar.

- Espera, ven aquí -dijo Nae, en tono autoritario. Bansho suspiró resignado y se acercó. Nae sacó una caja de entre todas las cajas y de ahí sacó un botiquín.

- Eh? Pero si solo es un rasguño -se quejó Bansho cuando Nae sacó alcohol para desinfectarle la herida-

- Deja desinfectarlo -dijo Nae, aplicando alcohol en la herida en el labio de Bansho, quién hizo un gesto de dolor, pero no dijo nada- que te pasó?

- Ya me imagino como dejaste tu a Kam -dijo Ikki de pronto- je, el te rozo el labio... ¿tu le partiste la cara?.

- Ja ja, muy gracioso -dijo Bansho de mala gana- si, fue Kam.

- Kam no es el tipo de chicos que pelean a golpes, no? -dijo Nae algo preocupada.

- Pues no, pero estaba fuera de sí -dijo Bansho, al tiempo que se quitaba su chaqueta azul claro, y empezaba a sacudirle la tierra.

- Y por qué estás tan sucio? -preguntó Arika.

- Kam me arrojó al suelo, claro que no le duro mucho, tengo mas fuerza y lo lancé con facilidad.

- Ah...y todo esto por qué? -preguntó Nae.

- Bien.... -Bansho se sonrojó un tanto, pero no dijo nada.

- Ah! Por cierto Bansho -dijo Ikki- que relación tienen tu y Kam con Hikaru Agata?

- Eh... je je....-Bansho se sonrojó aun mas.

- No me digas que se pelearon por una chica! -dijo Metabee.

- Ah no! Claro que no! -dijo Bansho, dándose vuelta y sacudiendo de nuevo su chaqueta, y luego poniéndosela- Hikaru es solo una amiga de los dos.

- Ya, y entonces por qué se enojaron tanto?

- Lo que pasa es que ninguno de los dos puede aceptar que Hikaru no esta del lado de ninguno -dijo Bansho.

- A que te refieres?

- Antes éramos los tres del mismo bando.

- Entonces Hikaru...?! -comenzó Ikki.

- Es la líder de los medaguerreros rebeldes de la ciudad, sí -dijo Bansho con tranquilidad- ella dirige a todos los medaguerreros rebeldes, incluyéndome a mi antes. Pero yo me retiré del equipo, por eso Kam me persigue para destruir a Redrun, por que no le gusta que alguien que lo traicionó lleve a su kilobot mas poderoso.

- Pero que tiene que ver Hikaru con todo esto? -preguntó Arika.

- No les importa -dijo Bansho- ahora me debo ir. Los veré otro día

Bansho se fue caminando lentamente. Nae, Ikki, Arika y Metabee le quedaron mirando hasta que desapareció de vista. En ese momento, una chica de cabello castaño cogido en una trenza apareció en escena. Venía con un niño, de unos 6 años, que estaba llorando. La chica le consolaba. Ikki reconoció a la chica como Hikaru.

- Buenas tardes -dijo Hikaru, entrando al taller- disculpe la molestia, pero podría arreglar el medabot de mi hermano??

- Claro, no hay problema -dijo Nae sonriendo, y luego dirigiéndose al pequeño- como te llamas?

- Seiki -respondió el niño, dejando de llorar.

- Y tu? -preguntó Nae a la chica.

- Soy Hikaru Agata -dijo la chica sonriendo.

- Hikaru Agata? -repitió Nae, y de pronto recordó lo que había dicho Bansho- eres Hikaru Agata? La jefa de los kiloguerreros?

La sonrisa de Hikaru desapareció, y Seiki dejó de llorar completamente.

- No me habías dicho que era un secreto? -dijo el pequeño a su hermana mayor.

- Bien....-la chica miró fríamente a Nae- como lo sabe usted?

- Bansho nos lo dijo -dijo Ikki

- Genial, se va del equipo y anda divulgando los secretos -dijo de mala gana- no es que me moleste, pero....bien, no importa, podrían arreglar el medabot de mi hermano?

- No hay problema -dijo Nae

- Bien! -dijo Seiki- Arcbeetle Dash, transportar!

Un medabot idéntico al de Ginkai apareció, solo que se veía bastante sucio y sin duda descompuesto.

- Que le pasó? -preguntó Nae acercándose al medabot

- Nos derrotaron en una robobatalla -dijo Seiki mirando al suelo- unos chicos con kilobots.

- Je, ahí va la parte mala de los kilobots, vuelven agresivos a los chicos -dijo Ikki mirando al medabot.

- Eso crees? -dijo Hikaru mirando de reojo- la verdad creo que es por que son débiles de mente y se dejan dominar por el poder.

- Tu también tienes un kilobot -dijo Ikki

- Lo sé -dijo Hikaru mirándole fijamente- pero no me dejo llevar por su poder, no soy como esos idiotas que dejan de lado a sus medabots por los kilobots.

- Acaso has tenido un medabot? -dijo Ikki fríamente

- Tengo un medabot -respondió Hikaru- y un kilobot también

- Seguro que no es cierto -dijo Ikki mirándola enojado.

- Si quieres robobatallamos -dijo la chica, levantando la manga de su poleron, revelando un medarreloj advance azul- Bluebeetle, transportar!

Ikki abrió su boca sorprendido, cuando un medabot azul claro tipo KBT, igual al antiguo cuerpo de Metabee, apareció frente a él. Hikaru puso una medalla Kabuto en máximo nivel, y en ese instante se prendieron unos brillantes ojos rojos. Metabee miró al medabot detenidamente.

- Hum, que partes tan viejas -dijo Metabee

- Te molesta acaso? -respondió el medabot, pero con voz femenina

- Es una chica! -dijo Metabee sorprendido

- No me digas? -dijo la medabot en tono sarcástico

- No tienes por que usar sarcasmo

- Que te hace pensar que uso sarcasmo, caja de lata? -dijo la medabot

- Blue, él es tu oponente.

- Me daría pena vencerlo, Hikaru -dijo Bluebeetle en tono de superioridad

- Hazlo pedazos Blue! -dijo Seiki sonriendo- eres la mejor!

- Kikikikikiki! Deja destruir a esa medabot, Ikki!

- Esperen -dijo Nae- mejor robobatallen después de que arregle a Arcbeetle, si?

- Como sea -dijo Hikaru- podemos vencerlos cuando sea .

- No tardaremos en ganarles -añadió Blue en tono seguro, poniéndose al lado de su medaguerrera, ambas sonriendo de forma arrogante, haciendo enojar a Ikki y Metabee.

- Eso creen! -dijo Ikki enojado.

- Ikki, espera -dijo Nae- no te enojes.

- Pero....

- Hazme caso Ikki -dijo Nae, cogiendo el cuerpo de Arcbeetle y poniéndolo sobre la mesa.

- Bien -dijo Ikki mirando enojado a Hikaru, quién sonrió de forma normal.

- Entonces, arreglemos a este medabot -dijo Nae.

(Una hora después)

- Bien Seiki, está listo -dijo Nae alejándose de Arcbeetle- puedes poner la medalla.

Seiki asintió y sacó del medarreloj una medalla Kabuto en nivel básico, la cual puso en Arcbeetle, quien encendió su visor verde.

- Donde estamos Seiki? -preguntó Arcbeetle bajándose de la mesa

- La señorita Nae te arregló -dijo Metabee

- Quién es usted? -preguntó Arcbeetle

- Soy Metabee, segundo lugar en el campeonato mundial de robobatallas -dijo Metabee con orgullo

- Ah? Oh, un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Metabee.

- Puedes decirme Metabee, Arcbeetle Dash

- Simplemente Arcbeetle -dijo el medabot- y donde estamos?

- Es mi taller -dijo Nae- yo reparo medabots

- Oh....

- Arcbeetle, vamos a casa -dijo Seiki

- Bien amo -dijo el medabot siguiendo a su joven dueño. Hikaru se quedó en el taller observando las medapartes junto a Blue.

- Disculpe Srta. Nae -preguntó Hikaru- no tiene algunas medapartes KBT nuevas para Blue?

- No, no tengo nada en este momento, pero si quieres puedo construirte unas

- En serio podría?

- Claro, a eso me dedico

- Muy bien, entonces, podría hacerle un juego de medapartes nuevas a Blue??

- No tengo problemas -dijo Nae- solo necesito que me digas los colores y los materiales que prefieras

- Lo mas costoso que tenga -dijo Hikaru- y del mismo color que tiene Blue ahora

- Los mas costosos? -repitió Ikki- tienes dinero para pagarlos?

- Pues si, tengo suficiente -dijo Hikaru mirando de reojo a Ikki- entonces, robobatallamos?

- Bien! Vamos, Metabee! -dijo Ikki entusiasmado.

- Salgamos del taller para no romper nada -propuso Hikaru saliendo a la calle seguida de Blue.

- Los vamos a derrotar -aseguró la medabot, poniéndose en posición de batalla.

- Eso crees -dijo Metabee.

- Entonces, esta será una batalla medabot según las reglas de la federación medabot, listos medaguerreros? A robobatallar!! -dijo Nae, y comenzó la batalla

- Vamos Blue! Cañones láser! -gritó la chica al medarreloj

- Metabee esquívala!

Metabee comenzó a correr, mientras Blue levantaba su brazo

- ¿por qué no dispara? -pensó Ikki, y luego dijo- Metabee, sigue corriendo!

- Dispárale en la pierna derecha -dijo Hikaru

- Bien -la medabot disparó hacia un poco mas adelante de donde estaba Metabee, pero como este estaba moviéndose, el disparo llegó en su pierna derecha.

MI: (Medarreloj Ikki) 100% de daños en pierna derecha, función cancelada.

- Pero solo fue un disparo! -dijo Ikki enojado

- Fue un solo disparo, pero justo en la rodilla derecha de Metabee -dijo Hikaru, sonriendo- Blue tiene una excelente puntería como habrás notado....misiles rastreadores!

- Lanzar misiles! -gritó Blue, disparando sus misiles a Metabee

MI: Metabee, 70% de daños en torso y cabeza, brazos 60% cada uno.

- Rayos! -dijo Ikki- Metabee cañones láser!

- Bien! -el medabot comenzó a disparar a Blue, pero esta se movía con una velocidad que solo habían visto en Blakbeetle.

- Metabee misil rastreador!

Metabee disparó sus misiles, que impactaron contra Blue, pero esta, a pesar del impacto, seguía de pie, con solo unos rasguños.

- La armadura de Blue es muy resistente, elaborada con los mejores materiales -dijo Hikaru- es casi imposible penetrar su armadura con golpes a distancia

- Entonces cuerpo a cuerpo! -dijo Ikki- podrás dañar su armadura si le golpeas....-Ikki observó la pantalla de su medarreloj, donde el scanner de Metabee había buscado los puntos mas delgados de la armadura- golpéala en los puntos mas débiles de la armadura!!

Metabee corrió hacia la medabot para golpearla, y levantó su puño para golpear la armadura, pero la medabot le cogió el puño y lo lanzó contra un árbol.

- Tiene una fuerza increíble! -dijo Ikki asombrado.

- Aun no has visto nada -dijo Hikaru- Blue, acábalo con ataque completo!

- Que es eso? -preguntó Ikki

- Ya verás! -dijo Blue, y disparó sus misiles y cañones láser al mismo tiempo contra Metabee, quién cayó al suelo, eyectando su medalla. Hikaru sonrió triunfante.

MI: Metabee, 100% de daños, función cancelada.

- Bien hecho, Blue! -dijo Hikaru, corriendo hasta su medabot- eres la mejor!

- No tienes que decirlo, lo sé! -la medabot abrazó a su medaguerrera. Ikki recogió la medalla de Metabee y la puso en su cuerpo. Los ojos verdes de Metabee se encendieron.

- Aw, lo siento Ikki -dijo Metabee

- No te preocupes, no es nada -dijo Ikki, y luego miró a Nae- lo puedes arreglar Nae?

- Claro Ikki, no hay problema

Hikaru se despidió de ellos, diciendo que volvería por las medapartes en unos días, y se fue.

(Esa noche)

Bansho estaba corriendo por las calles de Riverview nuevamente, los kiloguerreros aun no lo dejaban en paz. Deseaba terminar con esto rápidamente, ya no quería mas. Corrió pasado el puente, donde encontró un árbol, al cual se trepó con agilidad y se quedó en silencio. Los cuatro kiloguerreros pasaron de largo. Bansho se colgó de cabeza cuidadosamente para que no notaran que estaba ahí, pero los chicos ya se habían ido. Bansho se bajó de un salto de su escondite y se fue caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, pues sabía que no corría ningún peligro, pero de pronto algo lo golpeo e hizo caer al suelo. Logró distinguir a Ambiguous 2 sobre él, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza (dado por el kilobot), que le hizo desorientarse un poco, pero sin perder el conocimiento. Miró su kilorreloj y apretó con dificultad el botón de transporte, y Redrun apareció junto a él.

- Bansho! -dijo el kilobot, y en ese momento lanzó lejos a Ambiguous 2, mientras Suzie aparecía en escena

- Les dije que sería buena idea dejar a Ambiguous 2 aquí! -dijo la chica en tono triunfante- y no podrá escapar; está herido.

Bansho notó el hilo de sangre que surgía de su cabeza. Estaba un tanto desorientado, y le costaba enfocar un poco las cosas, y sabía que no podía escapar, pues estaba algo mareado.

- Redrun, destruye a ese kilobot ahora -ordenó Bansho en voz baja, a lo que su kilobot se lanzó a atacar a Ambiguous 2, al que no tardo en derrotar- destruye la medalla -dijo Bansho en voz fría, a lo que su kilobot no vaciló y destruyó la medalla de Ambiguous 2- ya dejen de perseguirme, o todos sus kilobots sufrirán las mismas consecuencias.

CONTINUARÁ.....

Y aquí está el segundo capítulo nn Bansho al final se muestra tal como me gusta (despiadado - aun que esa es una actitud mas de Kam, pero el pobre Banshito ya está harto ..U. Bien, entonces me quedan 8 capítulos por publicar.... espero recibir mas reviews ..U, recuerdeeeen:

Mas Kilobots, Mas Poder!!! xDDD


	3. Batalla Doble

**Fuerzas Ocultas - **_**By: Hikaru Kamizaki**  
Capítulo 3: Batalla Doble_

Unas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Suzie, quién recogió los pedazos de su medalla.

- Redrun, modo acción -el kilobot pasó a modo acción y Bansho se subió en él- vamos a casa.

El kilobot comenzó a correr hacia la casa de Bansho. Bansho apenas podía aferrarse al cuello del kilobot, pues estaba mareado por el golpe en la cabeza. Comenzó a cerrar los ojos por el cansancio, y dejó a aferrarse al cuello del kilobot. Sintió como caía de Redrun, pero no sintió el dolor del golpe. Redrun dejó de correr y volvió a modo normal, y se acercó a su kiloguerrero. Bansho estaba totalmente inconsciente en el suelo. Redrun lo cogió en sus brazos y comenzó a correr al lugar mas cercano que conocía.

Entró al taller de la señorita Nae, abriendo la puerta. Subió al segundo piso, donde estaba la residencia de la Srta. Nae. Redrun golpeó la puerta muy fuerte, para despertar a Nae. La joven abrió la puerta media dormida, pero aun vestida.

- Que sucede..... -dijo media dormida, y de pronto se dio cuenta- Bansho! Pero que, como...?

- Mi amo está herido -dijo el kilobot- ayúdelo por favor.

Nae miró sorprendida al kilobot, pero no dijo nada. Dejó a Redrun pasar. Redrun entró, seguido de Nae, quién llevaba un botiquín con ella. Limpio la herida de Bansho y le puso un vendaje. Bansho despertó en el momento en que Nae le ajustó el vendaje a la cabeza. Se sentó asustado, sin entender que hacía ahí, pero se dejó caer nuevamente, pues estaba mareado.

- Donde estoy? -preguntó Bansho en voz baja.

- En mi casa -dijo Nae- Redrun te trajo aquí.

- ... que me pasó?

- Amo, cuando íbamos de vuelta a casa, te caíste de mi y no te pude despertar -dijo simplemente el kilobot- por eso te traje aquí.

- Bien... -Bansho se logró sentar- muchas gracias señorita Nae, y perdón por las molestias.

- Que hacían tu y Redrun corriendo a casa a esta hora?

- Bien.... -Bansho no quería decirle a Nae que los kiloguerreros siempre lo perseguían a esta hora desde el día en que comenzó a seguir las reglas- no es nada, es que quería llegar luego a casa. Bien, me debo ir. Muchas gracias.

Bansho hizo una leve inclinación y se fue seguido de Redrun. Bansho se detuvo frente al río y se lanzó en el pasto. Redrun le quedó mirando.

- No vamos a casa, amo? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ve tu, si te necesito te transportaré -dijo simplemente Bansho, a lo que Redrun se fue.

Bansho observó el cielo en silencio. Comenzaba a hacer mucho frío, pero él siempre había soportado bien las bajas temperaturas. La nieve comenzó a caer silenciosa del cielo. Bansho se sentó y se abrochó la chaqueta y se puso bien la bufanda. Se puso de pie para irse. Al darse vuelta, se encontró con Hikaru.

- Hikaru, que haces aquí? -preguntó Bansho algo molesto.

- Me crucé con Redrun, él me dijo que estabas aquí -dijo la chica, acercándose a Bansho.

- Que no estabas enojada conmigo? -preguntó Bansho

- Pues si, un poco, por ser tan orgulloso -dio Hikaru- la verdad es que yo solo quería ayudarte.

- Bien, pero yo no necesito ayuda -dijo Bansho, y después de unos segundos en silencio, dijo- soy un mentiroso, realmente necesito ayuda con esto, gracias Hikaru.

Bansho se sonrojó mientras decía esto. Hikaru sonrió como siempre. Bansho se dio vuelta.

- Ehh, me debo ir -dijo Bansho rápidamente, sin mirar a Hikaru a la cara- nos vemos mañana, supongo

Bansho salió corriendo, dejando a Hikaru sin entender nada.

(Al día siguiente, secundaria Riverview)

Bansho entró en silencio, como siempre, a la secundaria. Después de muchos días, se sentía feliz nuevamente, sin saber porqué. Ignoró a Masa, quién le salió al encuentro en la entrada. Simplemente no lo tomó en cuenta, y siguió hasta su salón. Ikki vio esto, y se preguntó por qué Masa no había atacado a Bansho. Arika estaba junto a Ikki, quién también notó esto.

- Por qué no lo habrá atacado? -preguntó Ikki a Arika.

- Ni idea -respondió la chica- vamos al salón, las clases están por comenzar.

Ikki asintió y se fue con Arika al salón. Hikaru ya estaba ahí, con la cabeza apoyada en su escritorio. Ikki se acercó a ella.

- Buenos días Agata -dijo Ikki.

- Buenos días Tenryou -dijo Hikaru levantando la mirada para ver a Ikki.

- Te quería pedir la revancha -dijo Ikki.

- Yo no doy revanchas -dijo Hikaru, apoyando de nuevo su cabeza- a menos que.... -levantó su cabeza- que tal una batalla doble?

- Eh? Pero como doble, yo solo tengo un medabot

- Puedes pedir prestado uno, yo usaré a Blue y a mi kilobot -dijo Hikaru, sentándose bien- a menos que tengas miedo.

- Miedo yo?! Acepto! -dijo Ikki desafiante, a lo que Hikaru sonrió.

- Bien, hoy en el parque a las 3, espero que no te acobardes

- Jamás! -dijo Ikki aun mas enojado.

(Después de clases)

- ¡¿ Que ?! Como que una batalla doble?! -gritó Metabee a su medaguerrero cuando este le dijo- Además, solo tienes un medabot, que vamos a hacer?!

- Ahí veremos.... -dijo Ikki en voz baja- demonios, no debí aceptar el desafío

- Eso es lo que pasa contigo, nunca piensas antes de hacer las cosas -dijo Metabee enojado- bien, tendremos que encontrar un medabot ¬¬U

- Que tal si le preguntamos a la señorita Nae? -propuso Ikki- seguro ella tiene algunas medapartes que nos pueda prestar....

- Pero y la medalla? -preguntó Metabee- tendrías que tener mucha suerte para encontrar una medalla tirada en el río otra vez!

- Talvez no en el río -dijo Ikki, en el momento en que vio pasar a Zuru- Hey! Zuru!

- Eh? Que pasa Ikki? -preguntó Zuru acercándose a ellos.

- Podrías hacerme un gran favor? -preguntó Ikki.

- Creo que no hay problema -dijo Zuru tímidamente, preguntándose cual sería la loca idea de Ikki esta vez.

(En el parque)

- Seguro nos hará pedazos -dijo Metabee, observando al medabot junto a él. Era el antiguo cuerpo de Metabee.

- No nos quedó otra, Metabee -dijo Ikki- Zuru fue muy amable al prestarnos la medalla de Gorem 2, no?

- Esto será un desastre -dijo Metabee en voz baja, mirando de reojo a Gorem 2- nos harán pedazos --U

- No te desanimes Metabee -dijo Ikki- mira, ahí viene Hikaru.

La chica venía acompañada de su medabot Bluebeetle. Ambas iban con una expresión triunfadora que no se la podían. Ikki tragó saliva y observó sus medarrelojes. Uno era el suyo blanco, y el otro era el negro de Zuru.

- Entonces Ikki, estás listo? -preguntó Hikaru- veo que traes un medabot en el antiguo cuerpo KBT de Metabee

- Te ganaremos -dijo Ikki sonriendo seguro de si mismo- entonces, que esperas? Transporta a tu kilobot! .... _no debe ser tan fuerte._

- Bien.... Redrun, transportar! -frente a Hikaru apareció Redrun, de un color mas oscuro que el de Bansho, a lo que Ikki tragó de forma dificultosa, mirando a Metabee, quién decía en voz baja "pobre mi timpet"- veo que no te esperabas mi kilobot -Hikaru sacó una medalla de su kilorreloj y la puso en su kilobot. Este encendió sus ojos color rojo sangre.

- Bien, entonces, comencemos! -dijo Ikki tratando de escucharse seguro- Metabee, Gorem 2, ataquen!!

- Blue, cubre la espalda de Redrun, Redrun, corre y ataca cuerpo a cuerpo -dijo Hikaru a sus robots, quienes asintieron y siguieron sus órdenes. Blue no dejaba de seguir a Redrun, quien se lanzó contra Gorem 2, sujetándole del lanzador de misiles y lanzándolo al aire, luego saltando y golpeándolo sin piedad. El cuerpo antiguo de Metabee cayó pesadamente al suelo, eyectando su medalla al instante.

- Esto no esta nada bien -dijo Metabee antes de recibir una lluvia de puñetazos en la cara- Ouch este kilobot si que tiene fuerza xx

MI: Metabee, 50 de daños en cabeza

- Uh-Oh... -dijo Ikki- Metabee lanzar misiles!

- Muy bien! -Metabee lanzó sus misiles a Redrun, que al estar tan cerca no tuvo oportunidad de apartarse. Una nube de polvo se levantó. Metabee saltó hacia atrás mirando triunfante, esperando a ver a Redrun en el suelo. La nube se disipó, y todos se sorprendieron. Ahí estaba Bluebeetle de pie, completamente intacta, frente a Redrun. El kilobot volvió a su posición frente a Blue y golpeo a Metabee con una patada, haciéndole chocar con un árbol.

- Ikki, estos dos si que saben cubrirse las espaldas! -dijo Metabee.

- Podríamos hacer lo que hicimos con Bansho....-dijo Ikki- pero.... con Blue será mas difícil..... mmmm....

- Piensa rápido! -dijo Metabee esquivando los puños del kilobot, que parecía no cansarse

- Ya se! Metabee corre hacia Redrun, saltas y pasas a modo acción, disparas tus misiles contra Blue, saltas tras ella y disparas con tus cañones láser!!!

Metabee se quedó pensativo tratando de procesar todas las ordenes que le había dado Ikki, pero al instante reaccionó y corrió hacia Redrun, saltando y pasando a modo acción. Blue estaba un poco mas atrás de Redrun, y se sorprendió al ver a Metabee cayendo sobre ella. Metabee disparó sus misiles y saltó tras Blue, luego dándose vuelta y disparándole con los cañones láser.

MH: Bluebeetle, 20 de daños

- No hace mucho daño... si tan solo..... -Ikki de pronto reaccionó- ya se Metabee, usa la medafuerza contra Blue!

- Buena idea! -dijo Metabee. Cargó la medafuerza rápidamente- Medafuerza!!

Blue no alcanzó a reaccionar. La medafuerza le golpeo y lanzó hacia atrás. Sus ojos rojos se apagaron, y su medalla se eyectó automáticamente. Hikaru miró a Ikki, sonriendo.

- Había olvidado que tenías la medafuerza, pero creo que has olvidado algo muy importante.

- Que cosa? -preguntó Ikki.

- Tan solo mira a Metabee

Ikki miró a Metabee, quién estaba de rodillas, cansado tras el uso de la medafuerza.

- Olvidaste que los medabots pierden energía tras usar la medafuerza, y ese es el error que te hará perder. Redrun, ataca!

El kilobot rojo se lanzó contra Metabee, dándole otra patada. Metabee cayó de espalda, sin energía para levantarse. Redrun caminó hacia él, y puso su pie sobre su torso, y le apuntó con su láser.

- Metabee! -gritó Ikki acercándose.

- No intervengas -dijo Hikaru fríamente.

- He ganado -dijo Redrun en voz baja a Metabee, a lo que el medabot amarillo reacciono sorprendiéndose.

- Puedes hablar -dijo Metabee también en voz baja.

- Soy un kilobot Neo-X.....ahora, si no quieres que te destruya..... -dijo el kilobot, mostrando un brillo de malicia en sus ojos rojos.

- ...... -Metabee miró furioso al kilobot, y trató de ponerse de pie, pero el kilobot le sujetaba muy fuerte.

- Di que te rindes -dijo Redrun

- Jamás! -gritó Metabee furioso.

- Adiós entonces, Metabee -Redrun disparó su láser.

- Metabee! Metabee! -gritó Ikki

MI: Metabee, 100 de daños, función cancelada.

Apenas la medalla de Metabee tocó tierra, Ikki corrió hacia Redrun. El kilobot aun no sacaba su pie del torso de Metabee. Al ver a Ikki acercarse, Redrun hizo un gesto para que se detuviera. Luego Redrun cogió a Metabee del lanzador de misiles, y lo lanzó al aire. Apuntó con su láser al medabot y disparó. El láser estaba a unos centímetros.....

- Metabee!!! -gritó Ikki, pero de pronto Metabee desapareció. Redrun bajó su brazo, mientras Hikaru miró sorprendida hacia un lado. Un medabot blanco, con una capa blanca y ojos rojos, sujetaba el cuerpo destruido de Metabee en sus brazos.

- Quién eres tu? -preguntó Redrun fríamente al medabot blanco, quién levantó su mirada y se volteó hacia Redrun.

- Soy Rokusho -dijo el medabot blanco caminando hacia ellos, con Metabee en sus brazos. Rokusho miró a Ikki- mucho tiempo sin verte, Ikki.

- Rokusho -dijo Ikki- muchas gracias.

- Solo hice lo justo -dijo Rokusho con un aire filosófico- no entiendo como pueden existir robots con tales deseos de destrucción, ¿que pasa con la paz? ¿por qué no podemos vivir todos juntos? Que acaso no se dan cuenta....

- - Tu ataque especial es somnífero o que? -interrumpió Redrun bostezando, a lo que Rokusho miró enojado.

- Nadie me interrumpe cuando estoy haciendo un discurso filosófico ¬¬

- Ja, soy el primero xD -dijo el kilobot en tono burlón

- ....... -Rokusho dejó el cuerpo de Metabee en el suelo- nadie se burla de mi y de mis discursos filosóficos!! o

Rokusho se sacó la capa y corrió hacia Redrun, enterrando su espada en el torso del kilobot.

- Ughhh ten cuidado, eso duele!! -dijo Redrun tratando de sacar la espada de Rokusho, pero este no sacaba su espada, solo la enterraba mas- suéltame..... ahora!

Redrun pasó a modo acción y comenzó a andar a toda velocidad con Rokusho colgando de su torso, arrastrándole. Hikaru miraba divertida la escena, mientras Ikki estaba asombrado de ver a Rokusho enojado. Redrun frenó en seco y volvió a modo normal, haciendo que Rokusho saliese volando, sacando su espada del kilobot.

- Te lo mereces -dijo el kilobot, sujetándose el torso, de donde le salían chispas- nadie se mete conmigo y se sale con la suya

Rokusho se levantó y se sacudió, luego caminó tranquilamente hacia el lugar donde había dejado su capa, y se la puso.

- No se como me descontrolé frente a un mocoso como tu -dijo Rokusho simplemente.

- A quién le dices mocoso?! -dijo Redrun en tono desafiante, levantando su puño en forma amenazante.

- Redrun, vamos a casa -dijo Hikaru, quién llevaba el cuerpo de Bluebeetle en sus brazos- ahora debo repararte.

El kilobot miró de reojo a Rokusho y se marchó ofendido tras su kiloguerrera, de brazos cruzados. Ikki miró agradecido a Rokusho, y fue a recoger a Metabee.

CONTINUARÁ.....

Holaaa!! Perdón por la tardanza, es que me había olvidado x3 perdón!!! ññU mmm bueno, aquí esta el capítulo 3, y espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews TOT hummm ..U

MÁS KILOBOTS, MÁS PODER!! XD


	4. FIC DESCONTINUADO :(

Me encantaría poder decir que esto es una actualización, pero lamentablemente no lo es :(… Ha pasado muchísimo tiempo desde que originalmente publiqué esto y sé que había dicho que tenía la historia completa, pero por un tema de error computacional perdí el resto de la historia además de todos mis escritos, y a mis 14 años que tenía en ese tiempo la frustración fue grande y nunca logré motivarme a escribirlo nuevamente.

Ahora, 9 años después, recordé esta cuenta de y por un súbito reencuentro con este amor que tenía por Medabots (y Bansho especialmente, para ser honesta), existe la posibilidad de reescribir esta historia y volver a publicarla. Por ahora, me disculpo por jamás haber puesto este mensaje, y espero tener algo para ustedes más temprano que tarde.

- Hika Kamizake


End file.
